public_transit_rblxfandomcom-20200214-history
Filtering Enabled and ROBLOX Transit Agencies
In July 2018, ROBLOX required Filtering Enabled (FE) on all games as part of preventing exploiters and reducing the risk of these events from happening to places. For transit agencies, this came as a major blow to some groups while others could soldier on. In other cases, some groups were not severely affected but this affected the functionality of some equipment as well. Equipment Affected Fill-in displays, used primarily by smaller groups and some Arsentic-based vehicles were broken and rendered inoperable following the requirements. If the display is set, they will not show the text entered as part of an increased chat filter- also to prevent the use of bypassing the filter altogether. The functionality was removed due to experimental mode being discontinued- requiring operators to use coded displays rather than the GUI ones. The Configure tool was also affected, making it difficult to change vehicle properties in-game. However, most vehicles can still function despite the issues. Groups Affected 10 Transit Commission/Hyattsville City Transit Certain vehicles were rendered inoperable by the changes while others were kept running. Vehicles with fill-in-displays were affected but could still be operated without setting them. At some stations, holders used to contain displays did fall apart. Hyattsville City Transit service was suspended indefinitely while the entire bus fleet was replaced in late 2018 into early 2019. The A/S lines are currently undergoing conversion to meet FE and PGS while all train sets are in the process of being converted to meet the requirements. Fairview Transit Bus service was suspended as the chassis used was broken due to the requirement, while trains were not affected. Later on however, train service was suspended due to the chassis having difficulties functioning with PGS on. As of result, the group halted operations. The group is working on a new dynamic-steering chassis that is compatible with Filtering Enabled and PGS, along with opening a new map, Routes 11/X1 as a prototype map for the upcoming technology. YRT Division is Flitering Enabled, meaning that service has resumed. In addition, YRT is used as testing grounds before Gen 4 buses and 11/X1 are released. As of early 2019, Fairview Transit reopened Rory Division with 3rd-gen buses, using the same technology used with at YRT Division. All 2nd-gen buses waiting for conversion are in storage indefinitely. Isaac Transit Commission The entire bus fleet for the YRT Division was converted to comply with PGS features. The buses also received new destination displays and the DS-C signage as needed. Vehicles being retired were not converted and put into storage indefinitely. In addition, the entire bus fleet will need new displays as stated above. The CEO of ITC, isaacbeyo, has recently been inactive and the return of ITC at the moment is very hazy. It is unknown whether or not the owner will return. However as of now, there is no word of development progress at ITC. MiWay Vehicles were refitted with different controls and operations continued despite the problems. A new chassis was later implemented on all vehicles with further enhancements. ThamCORP Transportation All destination signs on the buses were nonfunctional. Since they were never placed in revenue service, no fix was implemented to combat this issue. Also, the owner had no experience with scripting and all the buses were free-modeled. Tobes Transportation Authority Rail-based vehicles were primarily affected by the FE requirement and were most likely sidelined. Buses that were not affected were kept in service. No public notice was posted by the agency. As of early 2019, subway trains were rebuilt into 2-car married pairs and re-entered service. Toronto Transit Commission on ROBLOX Following the Filtering Enabled (FE) requirement, scripts used to operate vehicles were broken. As a result, the entire fleet was rendered inoperable and would remain that way until the scripts were fixed. Operations were stopped on August 4, 2018 and resumed on September 30, 2018.